


summer rainstorms

by dicaeopolis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, something melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis
Summary: Matsukawa thinks they were meant to be.





	summer rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> normal brain: editing your fanfic into original writing to turn it in for class  
> galaxy brain: editing your original writing for class into fanfic

We were meant to be from the beginning, you know. From that brand-new rush of classes and introductions and first volleyball practices and the heady exhilaration of making a brand new set of friends. You made friends with the senpais right away, and you nicknamed me  _ Mattsun _  and I taught you how to pull off pranks with a face smooth as butter, and you caught me like a summer rainstorm.

I knew about Iwaizumi, and I didn’t push on it. And then about your girlfriend, and I didn’t push on that either. The part that I remember is an evening from our second April, one of those first warm days that the cold, snowy winter granted us. You’d been up late, and you promised me you weren’t too tired to come over and hang out, but when you got to my room and curled up on my bed, your words slowed and slurred until all I could hear was your soft breathing. I sat next to you and doodled in my notebook as the sun drifted lower and then slipped away, and the hours passed by unhurried outside my window as I listened to the even rhythm of your exhales.

You woke up around nine, asked what time it was with a voice kind of like a croak. I answered - and almost gave myself away, eyes too tender and voice too soft.

You were quiet for half a moment. Not quite long enough for a heartbeat.

And then you sat up and started grumbling that you hadn’t even meant to fall asleep and now you wouldn’t be able to get to bed early tonight, and I laughed and offered you coffee since the damage was already done, and it was gone.

We were meant to be, really. Like I meant to do my laundry last Sunday, meant to finish that English assignment, meant to buy new shampoo when I was downtown the other day. I never quite got around to it.


End file.
